Talk:Fountain of Trouble
I found the Fire Sap at J-8 on the first map but unable to find lightning. Spent half a day looking for it =/ Kyonne (talk) 16:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC) * I just spent two HOURS running around Toraimarai Canal, because some dyslexic (however that's spelled..) moron can't read a map. For instance, they put the Fire Sap at F-10. IT'S IN J-8!! I really wish u people would stop posting grid coordinates on here if you can't read. Sorry this is so rude... but this happened in the last two add ons with other things too. --DragonIrons 09:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ** Hey hey, dyslexic moron here. Please, take some time thinking before editing a wiki page. Before you made your edits, there was a message saying that it's possible for the saps to move and that more info is required. Why would you just erase previous locations to put yours ? Just add yours next to the other one :) People always complain before reading it all.. --Patafix 10:57, November 11, 2009 (UTC) That's funny, considering the ENTIRE time i was in the canal NEITHER of those two parts mentioning these things might actually move were there at all (You just put them there, one part b4 and one after the locations). Secondly, I never expected these to move, and guess what? I just ran outside the full moon mountain, and the dark one is STILL in the same spot is was 4 hours ago. Unless they move SEPERATLEY (no way they can move as a group since this one is STIL here) and after a REALLLY long time, i doubt they move at all. This is kinda like in WoTG when some twit put the Maw in saurumonge at a location 4 GRIDS away from where it actually was and i was runnign around the damn zone for an hour. >.< You want to keep those first locations up, fine. Did YOU actually find them there? Either way i'm fixing the layout AGAIN to get rid of that damn box that seriosuly screws up how the page is displayed on a small screen (like this old laptop). *Ok Just had someone confirm like literally 4 hours after i hit it. They hadnt' seen it yet, and confirmed that the one outside Full Moon Mountain was STILL the Dark sap. So Pata my question to you is this. Did YOU actually find them in the locations that were first up? Because if not, how do you know it was wrong? Like i said there was NOTHING on the page about them possibly moving. If they haven't moved after all these hours i'm pretty sure they dont' move. You or someone prolly put that they might move cause you couldn't FIND them due to the wrong locations.--DragonIrons 11:34, November 11, 2009 (UTC) **Well ya i found them myself. I rushed the add-on and got to Fullmoon Mountain BC before the 2nd update. At this time, the saps were in the position you gave (almost sure it was the exact same, at least dark was there, the one in the beetle room and the two in the big room at east). We failed, and had to gather the saps again. Still in the same place. Failed again. Then the update occured. After logging in again, I went back to find the saps again, but to my surprise they had moved to the locations I gave. Since the saps now all came back to their original pos, i'm guessing they move in a "group" way, but that would indeed be odd knowing how the game usually works. As for the boxes, go get a larger screen ^^. I wont put them back tho. --Patafix 11:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Uhh ok that's .. odd lol whatever... i'm taking a nap lmao And i didn't take off the other spots... I jsut got rid of the box. And how the heck am i going to put a bigger screen on a laptop? lol I'm on my pc now but i use that old laptop to surf while i'm playing (can't stand the crappy framerate and gamma and worse graphics in window mode lol.)--DragonIrons 11:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :J/k about your sceen ^^. The saps doesnt move often, maybe every 24h hours. The moving doesn't occur at japanese midnight time, first time i checked it was 1 hour before JMT, and second check occured after JMT. The saps hadn't moved between the two searches. Another guess is that they move after someone wins the BC, but I'd stick with time-based moving. --Patafix 12:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) As of RIGHT now they still haven't moved (unless they moved and moved back sometime). My friends in LS are goiing through there right now gathering the saps and they're in my set of positions (the second set).--DragonIrons 11:26, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I can confirm they move, 1st time they were set A then I came back 24hrs + later and they had changed to set B --Jamiegraham8210 18:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) 15/11/2009 : I did see a spot in Starmite room. Did aggro one, and time to kill it, the spot disappeared. I found it in the other room of G-8 as indicated in list. Seems like first and last spots doesn't move, to give people at least 2 saps when entering from Horutoto Ruins. Azurine.Gilgamesh 11:17, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *Those two dont' move, but they do switch between... earth and water i think it was.--DragonIrons 00:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yesterday i took the one in J8 (Magic Sludge NM for BLM AF spawn point), and then log out, i just log on and the sap is not there anymore. --Worax 12:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Got all 8 in 1.5 hours here i make map Map 1 http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b78/Kugata/ToraimaraiCanal1.jpg Map 2 http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b78/Kugata/ToraimaraiCanal2.jpg Does anyone know if you need to re-collect the sap crystals if you are past the fight, or if you automatically get 8/8? --Aeisor 13:03, November 29, 2009 (UTC) you need gather them again if you wanna go second time Alright, just did this and it took me AGES. The map and positions were all messed up for me. I had about half of them from set 1, half from set 2, half were incorrectly marked with which element they were, and one wasn't even listed as a possible location! I actually got TWO from the Map 1 location (Both Fire and Earth were here). With SE now putting IT to 90 mobs down here, does anyone have a solid reference as to where these spot are???--Alimorel 10:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC)